The girl at the beach
by A.N.D
Summary: Each and everyday there is someone waiting on the beach. Her friends have already left her to move on to bigger and better things while she still waits, waiting for someone to come back to her. In the years she has waited, she wonders why she is so alone.


> **Okay, hey there.   
  
This is my first Kingdom Heart's fic. Well firstly I guess I have to say I don't own KH but I really wish I did.   
  
Some people said KH sucked, I don't know why. Cause the game rocked! That game had everything! Action, suspense, drama and a bit of romance in the mis.   
  
Y' know what I'm saying? Well anyway, I finished the game like months ago and I wish I had posted this when I finished the game, but y'know. ;;  
  
Other fics and school and writing request fics for friends. I get busy. But anyway, please read and review this fic if you do not mind. Just give me a few words.  
  
Even, "Hey, great job" is a good one. So please, review if it's not trouble.  
  
Okay, get ready and please enjoy.   
**  
The young girl hummed a quiet song to herself as she sat on the wooden dock by the sea. The floor boards she knew as a child grew old and a little rickety during the years. So old, that algae and moss grew by the sides of its post. The girl fell back, resting her head back on her hands. She sighed as she shut her eyes, tipping the straw on her head over her face.  
  
She sighed, things were so boring now. No one came to Destiny Islands anymore. Well, none of her friends did anyway.  
  
Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie all left four months ago. Tidus went off to be a player for the "Zanarkand Abes", while Wakka went of to join the "Besaid Aurouchs"  
  
As for Selphie she moved with her parents to some big city. The three all kept in touch but as things progressed they slowly began to have less and less time together. It seemed they didn't have much time. Tidus soon grew to be known as the star player on his team.  
  
Kairi chuckled when she thought of on of the best blitzers on Destiny Island decided to join the worse team in history. Wakka had a saying though, " Stick to the team you grow up with. Even if they have no chance of winning, you should follow em through the end, yah?"  
  
So he stayed with the team, swearing to them that one day they will win the championship. Wakka had a good heart, that's why he always helped out the underdogs.  
  
And as for Selphie, she never heard much of her again. The last letter she received from here was,  
  
"Hey, Kairi! Things are going great! I'm just going off on a adventure to save the world! Wish me luck!"  
  
v xoxox,  
  
- You're bestest friend, Selphie.  
  
Kairi didn't know what to think at that time. She really wondered what big adventure was so important.  
  
Kairi sighed again. Now that all of her friends were gone, she had no one to talk to. She would sometimes talk to one of the littler new kids that were finally old enough to cast off to her island. They always wanted to play, and she occasionally join in the fun.  
  
Most of the time, she was either on the beach waiting for someone or in the secret cave that she played in with  
  
"Sora..." she whispered, "Riku...where did you guy's go?"  
  
It's been two years since Kairi returned home and the other two didn't. You can imagine the pandemonium when their parent's found out they were gone.  
  
Kairi was asked many questions about where they went. The Sheriff asked her himself at home. Asking why they were gone, where they've gone, if there was an accident.  
  
To be honest, Kairi herself didn't even know. She found it strange. No one had remembered the islands being taken over by the heartless. They didn't remember the islands disappearing or anything. It was if everything was as normal as could be.  
  
So what could she tell him? That they somehow were transported into a different dimension that was able to connect with different worlds?  
  
If she had said that, they might have put her in the crazy house. So she told as much of the truth as she could "They left to see the world. Riku and Sora left because they wanted to know what was out there."  
  
Kairi told the Sheriff about the boat, the plans to set off to sea. The Sheriff reported it as a simple case of runaway kids. Their parents didn't take it to well though.  
  
Sora's mom couldn't stop crying and Riku's mom and dad blame themselves for what happened. All they had were the hopes of their safe return which Kairi insured.  
  
With Riku's smart's and Sora's inexplicit sense of what's right and wrong. They would be safe.  
  
Kairi's been waiting for them for two years now and still they haven't returned. During those years, Kairi "filled out" in some places. Not to mention that she let her hair grow. She wondered how different Riku and Sora would be when they get back.  
  
Knowing Riku, he would be muscular and toned. Also, probably more mature. Kairi smiled, Sora would never change his sunny and goofy attitude. Some things would never change about him, she thought.  
  
All of a sudden someone took the straw hat of her face and her eyes squinted from the sun...and the persons unusually bright blue eyes.  
  
She sat up, "Sora?!"  
  
The boy smiled, "Hey, Kairi. What's going on?"  
  
Kairi stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around his petite chest, "Sora...you're back. You're finally back."  
  
The two were quiet as Sora brought his hands around her, "I will be soon. Just keep waiting, okay?"  
  
Kairi dug her face into his chest, "No! Wait. You're here with me right now. You're here to stay. You can't go back."  
  
Sora took Kairi lightly by the shoulders, "I have to go now." He smiled, "I still need to find Riku."  
  
Kairi looked into his eyes, "At least take me with you! I can't wait here alone again!"  
  
Sora smiled again, "Promise you'll wait for me. I'll be back. And I'll be with Riku next time." Sora's face began to fade into transparency, "Wait for us." Sora then placed something small into her hands. He smiled one more time to her.  
  
Then in that moment Sora faded away from Kairi's arms. Kairi stood there, waving her hands in the air where Sora stood before. He was gone again. Just like before. Kairi shook her head, "No, no, no. Not another time."  
  
She turned around to the ocean shouting. "Sora wait! Please wait! Sora!" She said as she looked up into the sky. A single tear dripped down her cheek...  
  
Kairi then jerked awake and her hands immediately went to her forehead. She rubbed at the side of her head as she took in few passive breaths, "It was only a dream..."  
  
Kairi looked around and she pouted. It was only just one of her dreams again.  
  
"Silly dreams." she chuckled faintly. Kairi stood up, brushing at her skirt and then at that moment she noticed something around the pinky of her finger.  
  
Kairi's lips turned into a light smile. It looked like a little key chain. She remembered this, it was so familiar to her. It was the charm that she gave Sora years ago. Somehow it had came back to her. Kairi chuckled again as she tossed it in the air and caught it one hand. Now she was sure of it. If the charm had come back to her, then so would they.  
  
Kairi, smiled as she looked up into the sky. It was nearly dark and the first of the brightest stars shined above her. She looked to it as she tipped her head up, "No matter how long the wait, I'll still be here."  
  
And with that said, Kairi smoothed out the creases in her skirt , hopped into her little boat, and rowed back to her home on the other side from the island.  
  
This was a story about a girl who waited by the beach for her friends. No matter how long the wait, she could always be found there waiting. Waiting for her two greatest friends in the world to come back to her.  
  
**-The End  
  
So, how was it? I really wanted to right that one. And plus after this, there isn't a long wait for KH2 to come out. In fact, it's coming out this year i think . Somewhere this fall.  
  
I guess some of you hardcore fans know about Sora's new costume and new attacks.  
  
You get two keyblades to weild at the same time! And you can do backflips.   
  
That game is going to be great.  
  
So anyway, please read and review for me, kk?   
  
Ai & Heiwa x **


End file.
